We Need You Korra
by missjabbjabb
Summary: Korra and Mako have been attacked by a large group of Chi-Blockers, Korra has faught but has been taken out, Mako is trying to save her..to find out more read it ! :D First FanFic, please no haters :D enjoy !


"Korra!" Mako screamed, his voice filled with fear.  
The young avatar was surrounded on all sides being attacked, he had to get to her, he had to save her and protect her. She was putting up a good fight; she had already taken down seven chi blockers but more just seemed to come at her. Korra was a good bender, no she was an amazing bender and not to mention she was the avatar, but how could anyone deal with that many chi-blockers was beyond him. He legs were hurting; he was running so hard to get to her, he wanted to rip Amon apart for all the damage he had done to her.

"Ahhh!" Korra's blood curdling scream rung out through the street, he had never heard her scream like that, pure fear and pain. Mako turned to look at her, his gold eyes scanning the street for any trace of her. He was frantic now, his heart racing but not in a good way, that's when he saw her.

Korra, beautiful, strong Korra was laying on the ground, motionless. Her clothes blood red, that's when he saw the chi-blocker move toward him as he stepped away from the avatar, he ran towards Mako, pulling out his rod sticks, Mako moved quickly, already in a fighting stance, the chi-blocker moved towards him prodding him with his kai stick, the shock of the electricity piercing his muscles and flowing through his body made his teeth grind together. Mako fell to his knees, his muscles twitching because of the volts that had ran through his body, what could he do? He had to get to Korra, oh god Korra, Mako felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked at her again, she was still in the same position, not moving an inch  
"No…" he whispered to himself, he looked back up at the chi-blocker, hatred and anger pouring from his gold eyes, he inhaled deeply tuning all his anger towards his lungs, and let out a huge yell, fire came pouring from his mouth burning the chi-blocker mask. The chi-blocker was stunned clasping his face and turning away running for the nearest escape point. Mako didn't follow him.

He ran towards Korra, the rain falling on her sculpted body and her brown hair, he knelt beside her assessing her injuries, he looked down at her stomach and saw her clothes were ripped with deep lashes over her abdomen, further down there was a knife in her thigh, her beautiful face was also covered in bruises and cuts.  
"Korra…" Mako whispered.  
No response  
"Korra…wake up, please Korra…" He was begging now, tears again started to well up in his eyes; he sat down beside her and cradled her in his arms rocking back and forth. He put her head to his chest and placed his hand on the back of her head, protecting her. Her limp body not making any movement, Mako sat their rocking her body, thinking of all their memories and moments they shared together, the first time he met her in the Pro Bending arena and treating her so badly, when Bolin went missing and Korra was the only one willing to help him find his brother and when she confessed her feelings to him and he rejected her leaving her utterly heart broken.

"Korra, wake up" He was pleading to her lifeless body now  
"We need you Korra…I need you, please, please wake up…" A small tear slipped from his golden eyes that Korra loved so much. He was holding her so tightly; making sure nobody would come near her, or touch her. Pain was pulsing through his body, but it wasn't just physical pain, it was emotional. He had denied it for so long, keeping it bottled in, he hated himself that it took Korra's death to see it. He loved her, more than anything in this whole world, yes she aggravated him and infuriated him, but she was so out of his normal, safe, comfort zone that he just needed her in his life. Asami was the safest option in his life, she was a beautiful, wonderful person but Mako didn't want that, he wanted Korra in all her different forms. He didn't care that she was the avatar, he loved her for who she was,  
"I'm so sorry Korra, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I was just too stupid to see it, and now you're gone…and I can't ever get you back…" he said as he cried into her hair, he loved her hair, it always smelled like the sea, probably from her Southern Water Tribe background.

Korra's heart was no longer beating, she was no longer in this world, no breath drew from her lips, and The Avatar was dead.  
"Korra," This time it wasn't Mako, it wasn't actually anyone she knew, her eyes opened, she lept up. She had no injuries; she didn't feel any pain she felt like, well Korra.  
"Who is their? Where am I?" She asked confused, and then she remembered the fight, she remembered walking back from the council building with Mako and arguing that she should be the one fighting Amon and not her friends, that's when the chi-blockers attacked. She remembered fighting and wanting to run over to Mako and protect him from Amon's henchmen.  
"What am I doing here?" She called praying that somebody would answer,  
"Hello Korra, I'm so glad to finally meet you; un-fortunately it's not under good circumstances." She knew this voice, she wasn't sure where she had heard it before, but she knew it none the less.  
"Aang…" She whispered to herself as her past life stepped out from the mist  
"Ahh, you remember me"  
"I've never met you" Said Korra confused as hell,  
"I've been with you your whole life Korra, watching over you, all of us have" he said, Korra looked behind him and saw all of her past lives, this was heavy.  
"I died, didn't I? When I was fighting the chi-blockers with Ma-, Oh God, Mako, Is he alive?" she asked frantically, she could deal with her own death, but if he died she couldn't handle it.  
"He is fine I assure you, Korra?" Aang asked  
"Yes?"  
"Do you want to be live, do you want to go back?" Aang asked, why would he ask her that of course she did, she loved living, she loved being the avatar, but she pausedshe felt so empty and alone, but she wanted to stay it was so peacefull, Mako flashed through her head and her mind was already made up  
"More than anything" She replied, tears starting to spill down her cheeks, Aang just smiled at her and walked towards, lightly he placed his index finger on her forehead and she closed her eyes.  
"I will see you soon Korra." He said with a smile and vanished into the rest of the mist along with her past lives.

A crowd had now gathered around Korra and Mako, Tenzin, Lin, Bolin and Asami were also their now, just watching un-able to move. Tenzin was a wreck; he and Lin were hugging as tears flowed down both their faces. Bolin and Asami were just in front of Tenzin and Lin, Asami was crying, she was threatened by Korra but she genuinely liked her and respected her, Mako was still holding Korra but Asami was so upset that Korra was dead she didn't even seem to notice, Bolin was on his knee's weeping into his hands. Korra was his best friend besides his brother, he cared for her to and now she was gone, just like his parents. Asami knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he wept. The mood was gloomy and I was still raining, how was Tenzin going to tell his children that Korra was dead, they loved her like a sister, and they were going to be devastated. Lin was usually a hard woman to get emotions out of but she also liked Korra, she respected her but gave her no special treatment just as her mother did Aang.

Mako was still clutching Korra, he hadn't moved from his position, he wouldn't let anyone touch her; he didn't want to believe Korra was dead.  
"Chi-Blockers Korra, seriously?" He chuckled, with more tears escaping his eyes. Mako looked down at her pretty face one more time, analysing every cut and bruise,  
"I'll kill them all, every last one…" he whispered.

"No Mako!" Korra said to herself still in the spirit world,  
"How do I get out of here!" she asked herself while talking to no one.  
She walked around, and found herself in the same place she met Mako and Bolin, that same place where she had met the love of her life. She sat down in the middle of the room and closed her eyes and thought about everyone she loved,  
She let out a sigh and let her mind go blank, she shut her eyes and thought of home, the Pro Bending Arena, Air Temple Island, and when she finally opened her eyes again they were glowing, all of the elements around her started hovering and she was lifted into the air, water crashing like a tidal wave around her, fire forming and ring around her and earth moving in chunks in the air. She finally let herself back down, her feet placed back on the ground, her eyes still shut, but when she opened them she saw Mako.

"M-Mako?" She said her voice so tiny she didn't think he could hear it.  
"Korra!" He yelled, his golden eyes looking down into her blue eyes, he loved her eyes, he always had and now he was looking into them, she was alive. Everyone turned to look at him, thinking he had lost his mind, but that's when she started moving. Everyone dashed to her side,  
"Korra! Your alive, I thought you were gone," he placed a hand on her cheek, a loose tear sliding down his cheek. She started crying, he had never seen her cry before, she was always so strong, she had never seen him cry either, he was crying for her, her heart pumped a million miles per hour.  
"We need to get her to some healers, now" Lin said, her voice all business again but when she looked at Korra relief poured over her pretty features which she had gotten from her mother.  
Bolin ran to her and held one of her hands  
"Korra, don't ever do that again!" He said obviously worried but so relieved to see her breathing.  
"I promise Bolin" She tried her hardest to smile at the Earth Bender, he was crying to  
She looked over at Asami who was smiling at her  
"Thank-god you're ok, I'm going to give you the biggest hug when you can stand…" she smiled, as she tried to wipe away some of her smudged make-up. Korra smiled at her, she honestly could not hold a conversation right now, she felt so weak.  
"We need to get her out of here, she is weak and she has lost a lot of blood…" These words come from Mako's mouth, he looked back down at her and smiled, a full smile, she barely ever got one of those. She smiled back.  
"And to be fair there were a lot of chi-blockers…" she said barely hearable to anyone else but Mako, he tried to hold back a smile. As he picked her up, she winced, the pain was bad. He looked down at her.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you, I felt so helpless while you were…" he couldn't bring himself to say the word. Korra was dead, she wasn't breathing and didn't have a pulse, he didn't care how she got back he just knows she did and that's all that mattered.  
"I'm sorry I had to put you through that" she said, she was still weak but she was willing to talk to Mako.  
"Don't apologise, this wasn't your fault."  
"And it wasn't yours." She said sternly, he looked down at her once more.  
Her beautiful eyes, her tanned skin, he was so glad to see her like that, smiling, alive. He walked up Oogie and then placed her on his saddle, Tenzin then followed and sat next to Korra. He hugged her so tightly she winced  
"Oh, sorry, I'm so glad you're alright, we are going to get the best healers in all of Republic City to heal you, you're going to be ok." He said with a worried tone. She squeezed his hand, Asami and Bolin rode Naga back to it was only Mako, Tenzin, Lin and her on The Sky Bycin. Korra fell asleep in Mako's arms ad she finally felt safe.

*two weeks later*

Korra sat on the beach at Air Temple Island, she was still sore but at least now she could move a little. She stared at the beach and felt the sea mist splash on her face she felt alive, she felt free and she felt happy.  
"Thought you'd be out here" a voice called from behind her. She knew who it was so didn't bother turning around.  
"I like it out here, it reminds me of home, and how it feels to be alive" She said, still looking out at the ocean.  
"Korra, can I ask you something?" Mako said, she was still fragile, but she wanted to appear tough.  
"Yeah sure?"  
"How did you come back, I mean I was there…you were de-"  
"I was dead, I know" she sighed  
"I went into the avatar state, well no not exactly, I saw Aang and he asked me if I wanted to live. It was weird, I want to live, I love my life, meeting you guys and being the avatar…It's amazing. Then I was in the Pro-Bending arena, the place I was when I first met you. Then every flashed before my eyes, like I mean everything my past lives, my childhood memories, my injuries…that night." A tear slipped down Korra's face, but she wanted to get this off her chest.  
"It was like Aang was showing my purpose; I mean being the avatar is the obvious one, but everything else as well. When I was dying I felt at peace and that I was ready to move into the Spirit World, I think it's supposed to make you feel like that but I didn't feel fulfilled. I felt empty and alone, so when Aang asked, I was tempted to say no, that I didn't want to live, but I then realised I needed to, that I want to…"  
Mako put his arm around Korra, she moved in closer to him, he made her feel safe, like no one would ever hurt her.  
"When it happened, I couldn't think straight, I was going out of my mind, the thought of losing you killed me, when I saw you like that, a small piece of me died…but then you came back and you smiled and your eyes were just full of life, I've never been so happy in all my life…" He said swallowing back tears, Korra was crying, she turned around and threw herself on him giving him a hug, he hugged her back to her surprise, he held her so close, his black her in her face, she snugged her face into his scarf. She didn't care about the pain at that moment, it was her and him and that was all that mattered  
"Oh and Mako?"  
"Yeah?" he asked  
"I, I love you. But I understand that you and Asami like each other but I just wanted to tell you because after the acc-"She was cut off by Mako because he picked her up in his arms and kissed her, Korra didn't hesitate to kiss him back, she loved him more than anything and she wasn't going to waste this moment.  
"You kissed me…" She said, she was blushing  
"You kissed me back" smiled Mako and she blushed even harder, those gold eyes looking into her blue, she loved him more than anything in this world and he loved her. She realised not even death could separate the bond they shared.


End file.
